dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Pantheon (Rageverse)
The Hunter Pantheon also known as the Hunter Faction, is a Mythology that was created at the other end of the Universe. The only Deities of this Pantheon are Paya and Centanu, the ying and yang or Life and Death of the Religion. Any other "Deity" of the Hunter Mythology is an immortal Warrior and Hunter, such as the Female Samurai. Paya and Centanu The Two Primordial Deities that Represent Life and Death, and the only "Gods" of the Religion. Both created at the other end of the universe when the God of the Bible used the Big Bang, these two Brothers have been ruling their side of the universe for billions of years. Both Brothers have created their own species, Paya created the Hunters and Centanu created a nameless species that has gone by many names in history. These two races have been at war for generations. But, the two Brothers have given many Hunters and Huntress's immortality and allowed them to live forever in the "Universal Hunting Grounds" that they inhabit. These Hunters are the Greatest of the Great, Honored in Legend and song by the Hunter people. Other "Deities" These Warrior's are the Greatest of the Great, having been granted Immortality to hunt forever in the Universe. Many of the Hunters and Huntress's have been to Earth to prove themselves worthy of being the Greatest of the Great to both Paya and Centanu, hunting the greatest, most honorable prey that the blue planet has to offer. Many others, like the fabled Shadow Stalker and the Feared Satanic Hunter, have learned the art of magic and rituals that have bettered themselves and others around them. Female Shinto Hunter.jpg|The Female Samurai Berserker Hunter.jpg|Berseerker Hunter City Huntress.jpg|City Huntress Female Hunter.jpg|Female Huntress Future Hunter.jpg|Future Hunter Huntress and her pet.jpg|Huntress and her Pet Jungle Huntress.jpg|Jungle Huntress Mother facing the Plague.jpg|A Mother facing the Plague Runner Huntress.jpg|Runner Huntress Samurai Hunter.jpg|Samurai Hunter Satanic Hunter.jpg|Satanic Hunter Shadow Stalker.jpg|Shadow Stalker Spear Huntress.jpg|Spear Huntress Star Gazer.jpg|Star Gazer Tribal Hunter.jpg|Trible Hunter Hunter-0.jpg|Silent Huntress These "Deities" have all proven their place in the universe to Paya and Centanu, yet their are more that are striving to prove themselves to join these Immortal Warriors in the Everlasting Hunt. The Code of the Warrior Taught at a very young age to the Hunter youngling's, the Code of the Warrior is what all Hunters stand for in battle, on the Hunt or in daily life. Paya created this Code to make sure his people would be the greatest in the Universe, and all Hunters have vowed to keep to the Code till the end of their lives. Anyone that rejects or goes against the Code is branded a Traitor and a Monster. This Code was what Paya taught to the Japanese people and over the centuries, this Code has changed in word but the message has remained the same. Trivia * All of the "Deities" of the Hunter Mytho's are under the command of Paya and Centanu. * The Code of the Warrior is based on the "The Old Code" from DragonHeart Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Hunter Pantheon __NOEDITSECTION__